Missing Pogue
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Chase died the night he and Caleb fought, but Kate was the only who woke up from his spell. Pogue was still in comatose, and no one could tell whether he could live any longer. His absence resulted in a really bad way of living to everyone who loved the guy with his expensive motorcycle.


**SUMMARY:** Chase died the night he and Caleb fought, but Kate was the only who woke up from his spell. Pogue was still in comatose, and no one could tell whether he could live any longer. His absence resulted in a really bad way of living to everyone who loved the guy with his expensive motorcycle.

**CHARACTERS (in surname-alphabetical order): **

Caleb Danvers: Sebastian Stan

Reid Garwin : Toby Hemingway

Pogue Parry : Taylor Kitsch

Tyler Simms : Chace Crawford

Kate Tunney : Jessica Lucas

Sarah Wenham : Laura Ramsey

**NOTES: **Slightly AU, because in the movie, Pogue _did _wake up after Chase 'died' (although I'm pretty sure, Renny Harlin hinted that Chase didn't die).

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Covenant and everything about it; they all belong to the brilliant Renny Harlin. If I did own Covenant, let's see... Sarah and Caleb would break up, because Sarah realised she belonged with Reid all along; and Pogue would ditch Kate because he wanted to be with me! ;)

* * *

Pogue would do everything for Kate Tunney. That was for sure.

He'd clim the highest mountain for her, and would swim the deepest ocean for her. Cliche, yes, but that was the truth. If anything happened to her, he'd tear down Earth into pieces to save her and kill those who hurt her. If she wanted him to buy her a real Italian pizza – fine, he'll buy one himself for her. If she wanted him to get her a piece of real Chinese silk clothing – not a problem, she'd have it in a less than an hour. If she wanted him to take her all over the world to meet everyone she'd been dreaming to meet – he only needed to snap his fingers and _voila, _everyone popular (Jackie Chan, Obama, the Queen; heck, even _God_) was shaking Kate's hand. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her; there was nothing he _couldn't _do for her. He'd give her his heart, his soul, his _life, _if that was what she needed.

The reason? He loved her.

Pogue loved Kate with everyhing he had.

Everyone knew they better not mess around with Kate when Pogue was around.

But, that was the problem Kate and the others faced.

_Pogue wasn't around anymore._

The night Chase died, Kate did wake up from comatose. But, Pogue didn't wake up. Somehow, the spell remained on Pogue, and he didn't wake up. In fact, he had gotten worse ever since Chase died. Chase was in dilemma; glad that Chase had finally died and would leave them all alone, guilty that Chase's death brought Pogue into the worst condition ever. Sarah felt like she was all to blame. She thought, any of this wouldn't happen at all if she didn't transfer to Spencer. Reid, for the first time in his life, felt really sad. He did the only thing he could think of; drank alchohol until his mind went numb, Using over every little thing he wanted. Tyler missed Pogue, because his patience and wise words had filled the role of a father that almost all of the Covenant members never had.

And Kate? She simply couldn't see herself without Pogue by her side.

The last thing she said to him (or more like _screamed _at him) was him being idiotic.

Kate wished more than anything that she could turn back the time, kissed Pogue with everything she had, and told him how much she loved that guy with his damn motorcycle.

* * *

_"Kate, I've liked you for ages. I admit I'm not really good with words, and awful things are happening in my stomach as I say this, but...will you be my girlfriend?"_

That was what Pogue said to Kate when he finally had the guts to talk to her. Kate could remember everything that happened. It was raining, and he was all wet when he stood in front of the door of Kate's room. The composed and calm Pogue Parry was trembling and stuttering and blushing like mad, he looked almost like Tyler Simms. Kate had liked Pogue for ages too, to be honest, but she didn't dare to make the first move because _he was the legendary Pogue Parry_. Everyone always pictured Pogue as a God. Pogue was a mess though, when he asked her to be his girl, _a total mess – _butthat was probably the moment when Kate liked him best. The Pogue Parry she always stared at was perfect, and that Pogue, who was standing in front of her door, was normal.

She hated Chase so much at that moment it surprised her such feeling existed inside her.

"You still awake, Kate?" said a voice behind Kate that she knew belonged to Caleb. Kate had been staying by Pogue's side for almost two months already, and Pogue hadn't show any indication that he'd be awake soon.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore, Caleb," Kate mumbled, caressing Pogue's pale cheeks. He'd lost most of its warmth, and it scared Kate shitless.

"You should sleep or you'll be sick. Pogue wouldn't want you to be sick," Caleb said. He walked closer and sat on a seat beside Kate.

"How can you be sure about what he wants and what he doesn't? He can't even open his eyes or move his fingers to tell me whether he feels me or not," Kate snapped. She was expecting Caleb to look hurt or flinch, but Caleb merely stared at her. That only angered Kate more. She was angry and she wanted to scream her anger out at somebody; _at Caleb._

And that was exactly what she did.

"You know what, Caleb, I think this, all of this shit that happens to Pogue, to Sarah, to _all of us, _it's all because of you. If you had known who Chase really was before it was too late, none of this things would happen. Sarah wouldn't be traumatised for life, Reid wouldn't be a damn alchoholic like your screwed mother, Tyler wouldn't be moping around like a stupid toddler, and Pogue would be here with me instead of dying. _This is all because of you!" _she ended loudly, almost screaming.

"I know," was all Caleb could say. His tone was so heart breaking and Kate felt sorry instantly.

"Oh my God... Did I just say that? Gods, Caleb, I didn't mean to say all that. I'm so so – "

"No, no, no... You're right, it's all my fault. I was too busy on believing that it was only Reid all along, I didn't realise Chase was up to something. And when I knew, I didn't do anything to stop Pogue from going after Chase. For that, I'm sorry. I'd do anything to save Pogue right now."

"Even if that means giving up Sarah?" Kate blurted without thinking. She surprised herself for saying that, but apparently, Caleb didn't.

"If losing Sarah would give me back my brother, I'd do it."

"Caleb, you really shouldn't have said – "

"No, listen to me, Kate. I'm serious. If I lose Sarah, I'll probably be the only who's breaking, and maybe her family. But, if I lose Pogue, everyone will be breaking apart. For the greater good, I'd do anything."

They were silent for awhile, watching the screen that monitored Pogue's heartbeat, until Kate began to talk again. "My mother used to say that when I was small, I could bring back people to life from comatose by only touching their hands. I saved my father, my uncle, my grandmother, and my mother herself."

"Then, why didn't you – "

"I don't trust it, that's why," Kate answered flatly. "I don't trust that I've super healing capability. I trust the doctors to save Pogue. Pretty funny, because it turns out that Pogue and the rest of you guys are capable of doing...magic."

"I see..." Caleb said. "Well, I think it's best for me to leave you alone with Pogue. Don't beat yourself up, okay, Kate? If anything happens, call me."

"Okay. See ya, Caleb."

Caleb nodded, kissed Kate's forehead like a brother would to a sister, and left the room. Kate stared at the door, feeling slightly guilty that she was secretly relieved he finally left. She turned her head and looked at Pogue, who looked as lifeless as he had always been for the last two months. She couldn't stop herself from crying when she looked longer at Pogue. She lay her head on Pogue's broad chest, sobbing the sobs she had kept for weeks. Her Pogue, her knight in an expensive leather jacket, was dying.

And there was nothing anyone could probably do to save him.

* * *

It had been six months, and Pogue was still dead to the world. He had turn thin and hollow, but Kate loved him still, despite him being the perfect twin brother of a corpse. The doctors couldn't find anything to help Pogue. He was now being taken care of by Kate in his house, since no one found it useful anymore to keep Pogue any longer in that shithole called a hospital. Caleb had finally followed Reid's steps being an alchoholic, Sarah was seeing psychologists almost every day to treat her trauma, Tyler was practically a jumbled mess of depression, Reid was facing a tough state of Addiction and was struggling so hard to live through it.

And Kate? She patiently took care of Pogue, stopping school and mourned over everything.

Sarah often visited Kate after her appointment with one of the many psychologists she was scheduled with. Sarah was probably the only one left, beside Kate, who still took time to look after Pogue. She was still dating Caleb, their love grew even more as they helped each other's problem. That day was supposed to be the day she visited Kate, but she was late. She was often late, so Kate just shrugged of the matter away.

Kate was just finished from feeding Pogue blended food through the pipe planted inside Pogue. When she first learned how to do it, Kate couldn't stand watching it. The pipe was being inserted through his nose and whenever food was sent through it into Pogue, he always made sounds as if he was tortured. After a few days, she was getting used to it. It was painful to watch, but Kate knew she had to stay strong for Pogue. She had to do what was best for him, even if it hurt both him and Kate as well.

She remembered that time when she had the conversation about her 'super healing ability' with Caleb. It seemed like it was centuries ago, when she still had hope for Pogue to be fine again; not that she had lost all the hope, she just didn't hope much for miracles anymore. She was tempted to try it on Pogue, but she was scared. She was scared at what would happen if she failed. She had never failed before, but she wasn't sure she had any luck left. After all, her luck had been rotten lately. There was no guarantee she'd succeed this time.

Nevertheless, against anything her head told her, she did it anyway.

She took Pogue's right hand in hers and kissed it. He felt cold, almost like a dead man's hand. She realised Pogue was so close to dying at the moment.

"Pogue," she whispered, tears already welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've said and done. I miss you so much. _All of us miss you so much. _We need you, Pogue. You don't know how much you mean to us. Please, come back to us. Please, Pogue."

Kate kissed his hand again and watched the screen with expecting eyes. To her utmost terror, Pogue's monitored heartbeat went slower. She held her breath for almost like five minutes, her own beartbeat beat faster than a race car. Slowly, her worse nightmare came true. Instead of coming back to life, the graphic stopped, leaving a long line that felt like a curse to Kate. Kate dropped off her seat, sobbing like a child, as Sarah came running into the room.

_With a bad news._

* * *

A man about 6'1 foot tall stood stiffly in front of a gravestone. He had been standing on the same spot for almost hours, not moving a muscle at all. He merely stared at the gravestone, praying silently everything had only been a dream. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. He was supposed to be alive, for Heaven's sake. Cross that; _he was life. _Everything about him screamed life; his attitude, his crooked smile, his eyes, _everything. _When everything was winter cold and dark as the darkest night, he'd be the summer sun that shone so bright everyone would love to be basked in. He was too young to die. They hadn't even graduated yet and he'd died. There was still so much he could do, could see, could explore.

A song kept on playing in his head; Queen's _No One But You. _He silently agreed with what Brian May said through his lyrics.

Only the good die young.

"Pogue, are you done yet?" Kate Tunney said to her fiance Pogue Parry, wrapping her arms around his wide and broad shoulders.

"He shouldn't be dead," Pogue finally managed to say in a hoarse voice. "I was dying, it should've been me, not him."

Kate sighed heavily. "Pogue, we've discussed this before. This is not your fault. He made his own choice. He wanted this."

"His only dream was to live, _Goddamit,_" Pogue whispered, ignoring Kate. "And I took it from him. It should've been me."

"Pogue Parry, you listen to me very clearly," Kate said, holding Pogue's face in her small hands. "You didn't choose this to happen, _he did. _He was the one who wanted to save you, _not you._ He wanted he himself to die, _not you. _And you're not the only who misses him. We all do. So, don't you ever let yourself to think that _Reid's death _was because of you."

At the mention of the name, Pogue looked at the gravestone he'd been staring at for the last few hours.

_Rest in Peace_

_Reid Alexander Garwin_

_6 February 1990 – 15 May 2008_

_Dear Friend, Dear Brother, Dear Son_

It had been around a year after Pogue's an hour of death, and also Reid's death. When Kate had failed to 'save' Pogue, Sarah came with a bad news about _Reid dying _of his chronic Addiction. Kate, despite all the overwhelming sadness over Pogue's death, rushed off to Reid's house with Sarah. The once handsome and energetic guy was gone. Reid had aged extremely and prematurely fast, his sultry blonde hair falling off his head, his skin wrinkled like an old man. His left eye had turned permanently a deep pool of black, while his right eye was the same clear grey eyes it had always been. Anyone could see the struggle he was through; the pain, the internal battle to stop himself giving in and let his Power killed. It hurt Kate's heart to see what Reid had to endure. He was barely recognisable. Kate knew that Reid had stopped school not long after Kate did. But, she didn't know that it was because his Addiction had gone worse. However, when he saw Kate, he smiled, and for a moment, everyone almost hoped that he'd be fine again; that he'd be the same insufferable but secretly loving prick they all knew. Reid quickly asked Kate – with much effort – about Pogue's condition. That was when Kate remembered that there was no more Pogue. She told everyone about it, and it was an understatement of the century to say they were surprised and sad.

Surprising everyone, Reid asked to be brought to see Pogue. There was a little fight about, with Caleb shouting at the ex-playboy that it was impossible for him to go around with his dying condition. In the end, thanks to Sarah, Caleb finally allowed Pogue to be brought over to Pogue's house. Once they arrived beside Pogue's dead body, Reid wasted no time and did the only thing he could; he Willed Pogue his power and his life, so Pogue could live again, and Reid could die in peace. What Reid did shocked everyone, especially Pogue, who found it out two days later after he was fully recovered.

"The least you can do is to live your life to the fullest to honour him, Pogue," Kate said slowly. Pogue nodded his head, catching Kate off her guard. She was half expecting Pogue to argue her again. She heard him taking a deep breath, before the words he'd been holding for the whole year came flying out of those lips Kate loved so much.

"Hello, Reid. Been sometime, I know. Yes, I've been here a hundred times before, but I never talked to you. So, here I am, I guess. I want to tell you that Kate and I are engaged, and we're going to get married next week. And oh, Kate's having a baby. She's due to give birth, a boy, by the way, in two months. Amazing, right? Me, the cool and level-headed Pogue Parry, finally knocked his girlfriend into pregnancy. I've to say though, I'm getting a bit traumatic about this whole pregnancy ordeal. Kate's being a right foul moody bit- I mean, darling for these past seven months."

Kate smiled and tiptoed to kiss Pogue's jawline. "Sarah and Caleb are married, and they've twins; Alex and Andrea. Tyler, our dearest baby boy, he's dating this really beautiful chick named Samantha. Tyler said he'll be proposing her next month, and I'm really glad to hear it. Yeah, I know we're a bit young to start a family, _too young, _in fact, but it's okay. I'm sure we'll be fine... You know what, Reid, I always thought that it would be you, who became a father first. With you having sex almost every night with the whole girl population in Spencer... Oh well, maybe in our next life, I suppose. Gimme a call when you've found a really hot angel up there in Heaven, okay?" Pogue said, laughing.

Kate couldn't help herself from laughing with him, but she stopped immediately when she saw Pogue's eyes started to well up in tears. She held his hand in a reassuring grip, leaning her head on his shoulder. The little act did wonders to Pogue.

"Reid, I thank you for what you did. We weren't always on good terms, seeing how we were so different from one to another, but I love you all the same like I love Caleb or Tyler. People always think that it was Caleb that I feel comfortable with, but they were wrong. I felt a lot more comfortable with you. You never tried to be all wise-ass with me like Caleb did, or pansy-ass with like Tyler did. You simply being your bastard-self and helped me through out my problems. Beside the boys and my mum, you're the only family I have... We're getting better, I tell you. Sarah's finally stopped seeing those shrinks, Caleb has stopped drinking, Tyler can finally smile again. But, it's not the same anymore, Reid. We all miss you so much. There's no Boston without the asshole Reid Garwin. I hope you're okay over there, and you can see how well I am doing right now. I don't think I'll be able to say thank you enough, because what you did was something no one could ever repay... Well, I guess I'll be off now. Kate needs to go to her weekly check-up. I'll be here again next week, same time. Good-bye, Reid."

Pogue took something from his pocket, a single white lily, and threw it on Reid's grave.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked as she slid in Pogue's car.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to you," Pogue said.

"Do you have any thoughts on our kid's name?" Kate rubbed her swollen belly lovingly. Pogue smiled, taking Kate's free hand in his. They both knew exactly what the baby would be named already withought doubts.

"Yes. I want him to be named Reid."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thanks for stopping by and reading this little one-shot I have. Forgive me if the whole story, especially the graveyard scene (frankly, I don't really like that scene) was bad and cheesy and cliche. To my own defense, I've two strong and legitimate reason on why it sucks so bad. Firstly, I wrote this story while I waited for my plane (that was delayed for _two fucking hours)._ So, when I was really bored out to to tears, cursing and moaning, I'd this plot coming to me, and I wrote it down in less than 80 minutes. And secondly, about the terrible graveyard scene, I admit, I've lost any ideas to make a decent graveyard scene. I mean, I've made quite a lot graveyard scene in my other stories, fanfiction or not (I know, there's something weird about me and death, it freaks me out too), and I really can't think of anything new and spectacular. I'm really sorry for that.

But, if you think the story is good, than the delay wasn't so screwed :D

Covenant, if I want to be frank, isn't really my kind of movie. I'll be honest and say that the reason – the only reason – I like watching Covenant, reading the fanfictions, and writing the fanfictions, is because I love the guys :P My favourite boys were usually Reid and Tyler (who doesn't love Toby Hemingway and Chace freaking Crawford?) but now, because bloody _X-Men: Wolverine_ and _The Bang Bang Club_ and _Savages_ and _Battleship_ and _John Carter_, I'm now officially in love with Pogue (I recommend you all to watch them if you love Taylor Kitsch). I still very much in love with Reid and Tyler, I just love Pogue a bit more. Or more like, Taylor Kitsch a bit more :D

Anyway, enough with all the talking. Thanks (again) for reading my story. If you like this story, just press that little button over there that reads 'Review' and write what you think about it. No need to write something long, one word is enough. And, if you don't like this story, tell me about it, too. Perhaps you have some contructive critics and suggestions that I can use for my other stories.

Till next time (when I write another Covenant story or other story),

Amelia


End file.
